


Тяжелая ноша

by chubush



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, после «выписки» из Мандоса Глорфиндел вернулся в Средиземье и осел в Ривенделле. За что Элронду такая тяжелая ноша?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяжелая ноша

Когда Линдир вошёл, у Элронда дергалось веко: казалось, еще немного, и он взорвётся. Довести его до такого состояния был способен только один эльф.

— Глорфиндел! Ты совсем меня не слушаешь. Ну сколько раз тебе говорить про такт и общественные нормы, чтобы ты понял? У меня на столе снова жалоба о твоем недостойном поведении. Какие у тебя оправдания на этот раз?

Глорфиндел грыз яблоко и благоразумно молчал.

— Меня от одного твоего вида в дрожь бросает, как представлю все проблемы...

— Кхм, — попытался привлечь к себе внимание Линдир.

Повернувшись к нему, Элронд сразу оттаял:

— Вот брал бы пример с Линдира! На него всегда приятно смотреть. А все почему? Пакости не ждешь.

Линдир виновато улыбнулся: его, как всегда, заслали сюда с плохой новостью.

— Владыка, лориэнское посольство покинуло Ривенделл.

Глорфиндел начал было смеяться, но под суровым взглядом Элронда умолк и прикинулся стеной.

— И как они объяснили свое решение?

— Сегодня утром посол зашёл в палаты своего сына и застал в его постели Альмариэль...

— Погоди, она же невеста сына посла, и тоже из Лориэна. В чём здесь проблема?

Линдир скользнул взглядом по Глорфинделу: тот старался выглядеть невинным узником в ожидании казни, но смотрелся скорее очень наглым узником, который к тому же едва сдерживал смех.

— Я не договорил. В постели сына посла была не только Альмариэль, но и Глорфиндел.

— И?

Линдир замялся.

— И Глорфиндел был сверху. Посол пришел в негодование.

— Не понимаю, почему, — вмешался Глорфиндел. — Можно подумать, другая поза его бы не разозлила.

Элронд попытался рассердиться, но не смог — сказывались годы, прожитые Глорфинделом в его владениях. За сотни лет у кого угодно выработается привычка!

— Вот чем тебя лориэнцы привлекли, горе ты мое?

— Ну, они симпатичные. К тому же меня очень грела мысль о том, как обрадуется подобному вниманию к своим подданным Галадриэль...

— Дразнить владычицу Лориэна нехорошо, — вмешался Линдир.

Об отношении Галадриэль к Глорфинделу было известно всем — по крайней мере, в Ривенделле и Лориэне. Она никак не могла простить ему возвращение из Валинора: что вернулся только он, что вернулся не Финрод. В свою очередь, Глорфиндела откровенно забавляло такое отношение, и он делал все, чтобы его имя не забыли в Лориэне.

— Глорфиндел, ну ты же старше меня! — простонал Элронд. — Должен быть серьезней!

Глорфиндел подавился яблоком:

— Типун тебе на язык.

— О Валар! Вернули ж тебя из Мандоса на мою голову!

Это восклицание успело стать у Элронда любимым, а последующая пикировка всегда протекала по одному и тому же сценарию.

— Кстати, напомни, почему тебя оттуда так быстро выпустили?

— Ну вот представь: ты — властитель Мандоса. Захотел бы ты себе такого подопечного?

Элронд устало потер лоб.

— Ясно. Даже спрашивать не буду, отчего тебя не оставили в Валиноре.

Прикончив яблоко, Глорфиндел хищно уставился на Элронда:

— Лориэнское посольство уезжает... Значит, теперь мне будет нечем заняться.

Элронд — спасибо многолетнему опыту — ни на мгновение не растерялся:

— О, совсем забыл! Ведь для тебя есть важное дело: в Ривенделл идут Бродяжник и хоббиты, поезжай им навстречу — поможешь, если что.

Глорфиндел довольно ухмыльнулся, сцапал ещё одно яблоко и вышел. Линдир сочувственно похлопал Элронда по плечу.

Третья эпоха уверенно катилась к закату.


End file.
